Simple
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: All Lucas wanted was something simple and he was willing to offer something simple in return. When Skye is forced to turn to Lucas to convince him to save Josh she discovers a whole new side to him. A Lucket oneshot that is based on a scene from the movie Sucker Punch.


I came up for the idea for this oneshot when I was watching the movie _Sucker Punch_. I was watching the scene with Baby Doll and the High Roller and I couldn't help thinking of Lucket. Then the High Roller rolled up his sleeves and the scene just screamed Lucket to me. So anyway I decided to write a Lucket fic based on that scene. A lot of Lucas's dialogue in this is taken from _Sucker Punch _so unfortunately I can't take credit for that or the general idea. But anyway this has been sitting on my computer for several weeks in a notebook in my room for about a month and I decided that it was time to bite the bullet and post it. As always I would love to hear your thoughts on this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Terra Nova or Sucker Punch or any of the lines from it that I borrowed.

* * *

Skye Tate stood at the foot of the steps to the Command Center. She bit her lip out of nervousness as the air settled around her. It was filled with an ominous quality. It was suffocating her, trapping her and leaving her to swelter in the guilt that threatened to consume her. She could feel the air leaving her lungs as she released a breath that she had unknowingly been holding. She knew that she had to continue on. She was there for one reason and one reason only; to save her friend.

The evidence of Skye's time as the Sixer's spy could be seen all over the colony; in the buildings that had been knocked to the ground, in the presence of the Phoenix group who had situated themselves around the colony, in the graves of the 26 people who had died trying to save Terra Nova, in the noticeable absence of Commander Taylor and in the looks of anger and disgust that she received from the other colonists. With each step up towards the people who had exploited a young girl's love for her dying mother, Skye was reminded of another thing that she had done to betray her home.

While Skye was nowhere near running out of acts of betrayal that she had committed, the steps soon ran out and she was left facing the door to the people who held her friend's life in their hands, as though it was some pawn in their great catastrophic game of chess. Skye's hand connected with the wood, alerting those inside to her presence. Her heart raced as she heard footsteps approaching the door. The door swung open to reveal Mira standing there, an understanding look passing over her face as she saw Skye, yet it was coupled with a harsh glare. She knew why Skye was there. Skye wanted something and she was there to barter for it.

Upon Mira's gesture Skye stepped into the room, noticing immediately that while two other Sixers occupied the room, Lucas was noticeably absent. She wasn't she sure if this was a blessing or a curse. While she was sure that she would have a better chance of convincing Lucas to do something for her - he was rather fond of her, she had seen the look of hurt and anger in his eyes back at the bar. Josh Shannon was not on the list of Lucas Taylor's favourite people, that was for sure.

The walls seemed to close in on Skye as the door shut with a click, trapping her in there with her guilt. She longed to escape yet at the same time she knew that it was her own actions that had her standing there. She knew that she couldn't handle losing Josh. He didn't deserve to die; he was only looking out for her. Skye felt that it was her responsibility to save him after all he had done for her. She felt that she had the responsibility to fix a lot of things. She had to save her friend, save her home, fix her relationship with the commander and get these invaders out of her home. She felt as though the fate of the entire colony, not to mention civilisation's second chance at survival, rested on her shoulders. After all, she had gotten them into this mess. She was responsible for all the pain, all the suffering and all the destruction. She felt as though she had to responsibility to sort all this out and make it right. But first and foremost she had a responsibility to save her friend.

"He said you'd be here," Mira commented, fixing her gaze on Skye, holding her trapped like a rabbit in the headlights. There was no need to ask who 'he' was. The name 'Lucas Taylor' held a lot of weight around the colony and it was not thrown around lightly.

"The question is what are you prepared to do to save your friend?"

Mira's words swirled around Skye's head. The answer was simple; Skye would do anything to save her friend. She had proved the lengths that she was willing to go to for her loved ones time and time again. Skye knew that it was her responsibility to save Josh. She couldn't deal with the pain and sadness of losing someone else. She couldn't deal with the guilt of knowing that it was her fault, or the regret of knowing that she could have prevented it. And so Skye's answer was simple.

"Anything."

Mira pulled out her coms, calling Lucas, greeting him with the words "She's here. It's as we suspected. She'll do anything."

"Anything?" came Lucas's faint reply from the small device. Skye could hear the need in his voice; it was covered in sexual undertones. It was clear what he was asking her to do. All eyes turned to Skye waiting for her reply. She answered with a small nod before repeating Lucas's last word.

"Anything."

She had to say it. She knew that she couldn't live with herself if she passed up the opportunity to save her friend. What was one night with Lucas Taylor in comparison to saving a human life?

"Send her over," was Lucas's brief reply before the connection was shut off. At Lucas's order two of the Sixers stood and made their way over to Skye. She stiffened as one grabbed her arm and attempted to pull out of his grip yet it was to no avail. The door was opened and Skye was roughly pushed out of the Command Center, into the night and towards Lucas.

Skye should have felt freedom and relief at being released from the confines of the Command Center yet the mental torment and the feeling of being trapped followed her out into the cool night air. The streets of Terra Nova had gained a strange new sense of sorrow since the Phoenix group had taken over and tonight was no different. Every day that Skye walked down the streets she was reminded of her guilt, her regret and her pain and tonight was no different. The fence that had once served to keep the colony safe, as well as being a gateway to the jungle, now loomed around Skye ominously, ensnaring her in the confines of the colony. With each step towards Lucas, Skye was filled with a new sense of guilt, guilt over what she was about to do. She knew that later a sense of regret would come but for now the sense of guilt was enough to consume her.

Skye felt sadness overwhelm her as she was led through the rows of housing units. Pain seemed to stab at her with every passing piece of evidence of the Phoenix Group's reign over Terra Nova. It was like she was suffering a personal loss with each pile of rubble she passed. The guilt was gnawing at her, reminding her of the small part that she had played in the destruction of Terra Nova. But now she was here to do a good deed, well a good deed would occur as a direct result of a not so good deed, but the important part was that Skye was going to right a wrong. She was going to make a start on cleaning her slate.

The two Sixer men pulled Skye to a stop outside a small housing unit, one that was presumable occupied by Lucas. She almost laughed out loud at the irony as she saw the numbers '666' painted on the door in green. But soon Skye was brought back to the matter at hand as the taller of the two Sixers spoke.

"We have strict instructions to leave you here. Go inside. He should be waiting for you. He's been planning this for a while." The two men laughed, causing Skye's skin to crawl at the thought that they knew exactly what was about to transpire. Skye couldn't help but dwell on the knowledge that Lucas had been planning this. Had he sent Josh to the Brig on purpose to get her to come to him? Had he been planning other ways to get her to willingly come to him? And what did he have planned for her? Skye wasn't sure which of those thoughts was the most disturbing.

Skye looked at the door with fear in her eyes before taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself, telling herself to be brave. After all, it was only Lucas Taylor waiting for her inside, not the devil. Although some would argue that they were the same person. Gathering up her courage, knowing that she had to do this, she walked up to the door and opened it before stepping inside and shutting it behind her, hearing a soft click as it trapped her inside. She glanced around the dimly lit room, noticing that this was one of the smaller housing units. From what Skye could see the room contained a kitchenette, a comfortable leather chair that sat in the corner, a door that led to another room (presumably a bathroom) and then there was the feature of the room; the elegant looking queen sized bed that sat across the room, it's wooden headboard flat against the back wall of the room. This was Skye's destination. She knew it, the two Sixer men knew it and she just hoped that by the morning the rest of the colony wouldn't know it as well.

There was an empty feeling to the room. Though the soft golden glow of the lights should have provided a source of warmth and comfort, Skye couldn't help feeling alone and trapped. She felt as though a large amount of the loneliness was due to Lucas's noticeable absence but she knew that that was likely to change very soon.

Filled with apprehension, Skye walked over to the bed, knowing that she was going to end up there anyway. She decided to make herself comfortable while she waited. She gently slipped her shoes off before standing there for a moment, pondering what she should do while she waited. In the end she decided to undress, knowing that it was inevitable that it would happen anyway. So she decided that she would do this on her own terms and not allow Lucas the chance to undress her. Her hands moved to her shirt, sliding it over her shoulders, her fingertips grazing her flesh as she did so before she moved onto removing her other items of clothing. She knew that soon it would be Lucas's fingers that would caress her skin. This frightened her more than she cared to admit but she knew that she had to be strong and get through this for the sake of her friend.

Skye's pants dropped to the floor and she was left standing there in her bra and panties. This whole event suddenly seemed all the more real. She was crossing the line between agreeing to something and having to come through on the promised deed. Everything was becoming too much for Skye, it was overwhelming her. The thought of giving Lucas this precious thing, her virginity, was sending Skye into a panic. She wanted to escape from there and run far away where no one could touch her but she knew that wasn't an option. Lives depended on her willingness to give herself to Lucas and she wasn't about to let another coffin rest on her conscience.

She climbed up on to the bed, keeping her eyes downcast as she brought her knees up to her chest, the removal of her clothing and its implications proving to be too much at that moment. She brought her forehead to her knees, holding back tears of fear, guilt and regret before a voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Don't stop on my account."

Skye's head shot up at Lucas's words to see him sitting in the arm chair across the room, a hint of a smile on his face. His jacket hung by the door, just above where his shoes sat in a neat pair. Skye's eyes followed what would have been the path he had taken to the corner of the room where he sat in the chair that had previously been unoccupied. Her arms instinctively tightened around her knees, closing herself off, protecting herself from reality and protecting herself from Lucas. She knew that he must have slipped in while she was removing her clothing. Stealth was obviously one of his strong suits. The thought scared Skye and left her feeling more vulnerable than ever. The feeling of being trapped intensified with Lucas's presence and Skye knew that now there really was no chance of escaping.

"Don't worry, Bucket," he continued softly as if he could sense her fear. "You're safe, for now." Lucas's words did nothing to ease Skye's fear. While his tone was soft and his words coated with honey, Skye couldn't help but feel uneasy at his last two words. They seemed to hang in the air in the silent room, reminding Skye that while she was able to handle Lucas's presence at that moment it could all change in an instant. He had the upper hand, the knowledge of what was to come. It was a very powerful weapon.

"I don't know how to put this delicately so I will spare you the insult of being vague," he spoke, his words washing over her. "But you and I are supposed to screw." Skye felt her heart sink at his admission, her suspicions now confirmed.

"I hope you'll forgive my language but I think that you will find that it is in keeping with the spirit of the arrangement," he continued. While his words were business his tone was laced with pleasure. Skye tightened her arms around her knees, pulling them closer to her chest, as if that action alone could protect her from this man.

"Now I have no intention of simply taking you," Lucas announced, sending Skye's heart plummeting as she thought of all the ways that he could make this as torturous as possible for her. He was going to make it hurt. This was going to be painful for her. She had a feeling that this experience was one that was going to shape the rest of her life. She would forever be haunted by this night and bear the mental scars until she died, or so she thought until he spoke again. "In fact I could think of nothing more offensive."

Lucas's words created a spark of doubt in Skye's mind. They were soft, caring and above all truthful, a total contradiction to what she had just been thinking. Her grip on her knees relaxed slightly as she awaited his next words, eager to hear what he had to say yet at the same time not letting her guard down.

"You see, Bucket, with the amount of money that my employers are going to pay me I will be able to have anything I want. Yet I lack the one thing that money can't buy."

"Love," Skye replied in an understanding tone with a small nod of her head.

"Close, truth is more accurate," he corrected. There was a forlorn look in his eyes, one that told Skye that there was more to this man than she had originally thought.

Truth can be a warped thing and pure truth can be hard to come by. Lucas had been searching for this phenomenon for some time now. He had encountered lies, half truths and conflicting messages for over a decade now and he was desperate for the truth, if only to settle the growing discomfort at not knowing, to prove that there was still sanity in this universe; a voice of reason in life, in Lucas.

His father had told him that they were safe back at the base in Somalia. They weren't, they were captured. His mother had told him that they would survive, that Taylor would save them from the Rebels. He didn't, she died. Taylor had said that he would always be there for his son. He wasn't, Lucas could see the disappointment in his eyes every day after that fateful day in Somalia. The doctors had said that Lucas was close to the point of insanity, a direct result of the post traumatic stress. He wasn't, he was desperately clutching on to that last speck of reality, saving himself from the plague of insanity. But that isn't such an easy thing to do when reality is so painful.

His employers had said that the job was simple enough and would only take a matter of months. It didn't, it was years later and Lucas was still waiting to get revenge on his father. They had said that help would be there soon along with the box which was so crucial to Lucas's work. In a way it was true yet again Lucas didn't consider five years to be an acceptable time frame for something that was so crucial to his work. Lucas had told himself that nothing would distract him from work, from revenge. He was wrong. Skye came into his life and proved that theory to be wrong. He said that she was his sister. That wasn't true. It took Lucas a while to figure out what Skye was to him. She was special, that was for sure, but she wasn't his sister. He told himself that he wouldn't fall for her but it appeared that no one, not even Lucas, could tell him the truth and so here he was, searching for the truth.

"I seek a true moment," he began again. "A moment of truth in this world of lies." He stood and began to slowly walk across the room, still keeping his distance yet testing the water, gauging her reaction. Skye's eyes followed him, watching him as he spoke with authenticity, his desire for truth evident in his melancholy green eyes. Then he spoke again. "It just so happens that that moment, that fragile delicate thing, like a glass egg or a sand castle. That moment can only be given by a non-faker, a non-actor. That's you." Skye's legs slowly slid away from her chest and down the bed as she relaxed, her head tilted in fascination as she sat up straighter, soaking in his words.

"I don't understand," Skye responded, waiting for him to elaborate further.

"Well, Bucket. I have gone to a lot of effort to get you in this room, this golden cage," he continued honestly, stepping towards her as he began to roll up his sleeves. His words were true. Many an hour had been spent trying to figure out how to get Skye alone. All of his attempts at getting her alone and spending time with her so far had been botched. There was always someone in the way; Mira, Weaver, the Shannon boy, especially the Shannon boy. But Lucas supposed that he had the young Shannon to thank for this. After all, right now he had Skye right where he wanted her.

"Now, you are supposed to give yourself to me," he continued, beginning to explain the situation to Skye as he moved to roll up his other sleeve, carefully folding layer after layer of the fabric as he exposed his lower arm, before continuing his explanation. "It's completely physical. I might have your body, but the real you, that intangible and undefinable spark that is you; well that you I will never know. And yet that is precisely what I want."

As he spoke he made his way over to sit on the bed, not threatening or pushing Skye in any way whatsoever. Skye found herself softening at his words as she discovered this new side to Lucas. She found herself moving closer to him, feeling the need to respond in some way.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly. "Do you want me to lie to you?" While Skye found her heart melting at his words she still couldn't completely forget what he had done. Yet while she would have done almost anything to get out of this situation before, she now found that she was glad she was there. She was intrigued by his words and was eager to find out more about this new side to Lucas. She was swiftly falling under his spell, though she still had her wits about her.

"No I don't," Lucas answered honestly, his green eyes focussing on her, watching her reactions as he spoke. "All I require from you is just a sliver of a moment."

Lucas wasn't asking much. When everything is taken from you, you learn to not hope for much, to not get greedy and instead ask for the simple things. Yet sometimes the simple things are also the most complex.

"To have you not by force, but simply as a man and a woman."

His voice was like velvet, caressing her and enticing her. Skye couldn't deny that there was something seductive about the simplicity of his request. It wouldn't be Lucas and Skye, it wouldn't be the traitor and the enemy, it wouldn't just be about saving Josh. It would just be a man and a woman, sharing in the pleasures of an experience. Simple.

"To see in your eyes that simple truth that you give yourself to me freely, not because you have to, but because you want to."

Skye felt herself strengthen at his words. There was a choice; the control had been given back to her. She no longer felt as though she was completely trapped there. In fact, she was sure that if she stood up and walked out the door he wouldn't stop her. He would be disappointed, of course, but he wouldn't stop her.

"Now of course," Lucas continued, reaching out to brush a strand of hair off Skye's cheeks, caressing her cheek as he did so. "You are such a gem." Skye turned her head away as he finished his sentence, feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable as he flattered her. Lucas's hand caught her chin as she attempted to turn away from him and hide. Instead he turned her face back to look at him, a tender expression on his face as he gazed lovingly at her.

"I will give as well," he stated, looking at her softly, his eyes showing the truth in his words. "I'm willing to give you freedom."

It was almost as if he was in her head and had read her mind. Freedom sounded incredibly appealing to Skye. She moved closer at his words, her face now inches away from his as he continued to speak.

"Pure and total freedom. Freedom from the drudgery of everyday life."

Skye couldn't deny that this was appealing. Her everyday life had become a living torture with the presence of the Phoenix group and the glares and disapproving looks from the colonists. But then everyday life in Terra Nova hadn't been paradise for a while now. Skye would welcome the freedom to escape from it all.

"Freedom as abstract ideal. Freedom from pain."

A soft whimper escaped from Skye's lips. She was under his spell as he spoke in a soft melody. Pain was something that she had accepted as being a permanent part of her life. Yet she longed for freedom from it.

"Freedom from responsibility."

Skye inched forwards, eager for this freedom that he spoke of. She was sick of responsibility, sick of having to act for other and sick of having to worry if every little thing she did would negatively impact the colony. Sometimes it felt like she held the weight of the entire colony on her shoulders.

"Freedom from guilt," he continued as Skye's hands moved to undo one of the buttons on his shirt, slipping it open with ease.

"From regret."

As he spoke Skye undid another button, her breathing increasing as she moved closer to him. Yet Lucas didn't let himself get distracted by her, instead he continued with his list of what he was promising her.

"Freedom from sadness."

Another soft whimper left Skye's lips as she slid her hand under Lucas's shirt, moving it up his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin against her palm. She had to admit that the last three things that Lucas had mentioned were big things for her, particularly the former two. She longed for freedom from all three. Freedom from the guilt she felt from betraying the colony, freedom from the regret that came from what he had done and freedom from the sadness that came from the results of the guilt and regret. Then he spoke again.

"Freedom from loss."

This one was another big one for Skye. She had lost so much in her short life, as had Lucas. This was one wish that they both shared. They were millimetres away now, just waiting for the moment that would change everything. It came soon, just after Lucas's next words.

"The freedom to be happy."

At his words Skye closed the gap between them, meeting him in a passionate kiss, seeking out the freedom that he promised. Lucas leaned forwards as Skye lay back on the bed, not breaking the kiss until her head settled on the pillow. A soft gasp escaped from Skye as her chest rose and her head fell back on the pillow, her eyes closing as she was caught up in the intimacy of the moment. She needed a moment to comprehend everything.

"Don't close your eyes," Lucas ordered softly. "I need you to look at me." There was truth in his words as he spoke, his need for her and her willingness evident.

"The freedom to love," he continued in a quite tone, finishing off his list of promises. Another whimper fell from Skye's lips, showing him her obvious need for him and what he promised. Her arms reached up to wind around Lucas's neck, holding him close to her as their lips met again. She was giving herself to him freely and willingly in an act of freedom and in return Lucas was receiving his sliver of a moment. Simple.


End file.
